


Let's Do The Time Warp

by MotleyMoose



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, fluffy angsty whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Gabriel convinces his friend into going to a party... in another dimension.





	

"It's going to be a bit of a... mind flip," Gabriel explained as he paced around my small kitchen, gesturing wildly. "Going into another dimension... well, it's not pleasant."

I stared at him, my mind working to grasp what he was saying. "Wait a minute. You're telling me we're slipping through a crack in the universe to do what exactly?" Tired of his loop around my small dining table, I stuck out an arm and caught him square in the gut.

Rubbing the spot where I hit him, the archangel slumped into a chair before continuing. "It's a gathering of the gods. And you're tagging along as the mortal witness." He shrugged, waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively.

"Uh huh. And become the evening's sacrifice?" Taking a drink from my mug, I grimaced as the lukewarm stout hit my tongue. "I don't think so, bub."

"That... probably won't happen," he replied, unconvincingly.

Arching an eyebrow, I downed the rest of the warm beer before putting the mug in the sink. "Probably? So there's _at least_ a fifty percent chance that I'm going to be missing a few vital organs by the end of the night." Tapping my fingers on the countertop, I eyed him suspiciously. Part of me wanted to tell him to get the hell out of my house, but part of me was curious. Too damn curious. I paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. "Okay, let's say I agree to go. What's in it for me?"

Perking up, Gabriel grinned as he leaned forward conspiratorially. "All the booze and food you can handle. The prestige of sitting at the head table. Being fawned over by deities." He squinted mischievously. "Did I mention the free booze?"

It didn't sound too terribly bad, but there had to be a catch. There was always a catch when dealing with the trickster. "And you get what out of this, exactly?"

The orneriness dimmed slightly behind his eyes as he reclined, realizing he had been caught. "I mean, just being the one to bring the human to the party is good enough for me." He beamed innocently at me.

"There was so much baloney in that sentence that it's going to stink in here for a week," I snorted. "Seriously, dude. I ain't budging until you tell me what's up."

His usually jovial features turned stony. "No can do, princess. It's on a need-to-know basis."

"And I don't need to know. Gotcha." I picked at the edge of the worn countertop as I thought it through. Gabe never steered me wrong, but... and this was one big but... I couldn't quite trust him, either. I heard stories about what he did to the Winchester brothers, and I wasn't about to let the few good deeds he's done for me soften my guard. On the other hand, a little adventure never really hurt, and I had never even been outside my tri-state area, so...

"Okay, I'll do it."

Jerking his head up, Gabriel grinned. "Fantastic! Now, just to get you into something a little more formal." He snapped his mojo-fueled fingers, and poof! I was instantly changed into black coat and tails. "Yep, definitely fantastic."

I looked down at myself and noticed a few peculiar additions. "Why am I wearing a corset and fishnets?" Swallowing, I felt something tighten around my neck. I touched it with a shaking hand. "And-and a fucking choker?"

He held up a finger, smirking. "Not just any choker, a red bowtie choker." He wriggled his eyebrows.

I felt an ungodly urge to punch those goddamn eyebrows off his smug face.

"No way. I am not going out dressed like a Gothic Rockette!" Glaring at him, I began to undo the choker.

"Stop that." He slapped my hand away and straightened the bowtie. "Trust me, you won't be the only one dressed like this."

Furrowing my brow, I grunted in exasperation. "Fine. Whatever." Reaching for my knife, I tucked it into my boot. "Let's do this."

"Nuh uh uh." The archangel wagged a finger at me like I was a naughty schoolchild. "No weapons. This is a _peaceful_ celebration. There's bylaws and everything about drawing blood."

"Do they apply to humans?" I asked, hands on hips.

Scrubbing the back of his neck, Gabriel glanced away. "Well, not exactly." He backtracked when I gave him a dirty look. "But since you're a mortal witness... I'm pretty sure that you'll be just fine!" He forced a smile.

Reluctantly, I pulled the knife from my boot and set it behind the faucet. "Alright."

"Alright!" He repeated, rubbing his hands together. "Now, let's see." Gabriel gazed around the room, his eyes landing on a spot just a hair over my left shoulder. Placing his hands on my upper arms, he pushed me sideways. "Just a jump to the left..."

"No, no, too far. A step to the right... Perfect!" He squeezed my biceps. "Okay, now I'm just going to wrap my arms around you..."

I stood stalk still, unsure what to do next. Gabe shuffled a little before settling into a full-fledged hug, his chin resting on my left shoulder. Copying him, I snaked my arms under his and leaned in.

"Great! Now the thing about warping time, you need to keep all of your limbs in nice in tight." He readjusted his grip. "Even your knees."

Obliging, I tried to make myself as compact as possible. "Okay, I think I'm set."

"Okay!"

There was a great thrumming sound that emanated from within Gabriel's vessel, almost like a heartbeat, but... off. As the thumping buzz grew louder, a faint glow began to descend upon us.

"Three... Two... One..."

The light flashed brighter than anything I had ever experienced, completely blinding me. Pressing my face into Gabriel's neck, I concentrated on the pulse that now seemed to be coming from everywhere. It started to quicken, and with it, the light began to strobe. Soon, the sound and the light blurred together, numbing all of my senses.

And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, right when I was about to scream, it stopped.

The blackness hit me like a suffocating blanket.  
..........  
It took a while for me to swim back to consciousness.

The first thing I saw was Gabriel standing over me, a grin tinged with worry on his angular face. "Glad you could join us, cupcake." He grabbed ahold of my elbow and helped me stand up, steadying me as I wobbled on uncertain legs.

"What-where...?" I asked, my brain still foggy.

With a grand, sweeping gesture, the archangel replied, "We made it." Leading me gently toward a tall person in a white lab coat, their dark hair swept up and away from their sharp features, Gabriel introduced me. "Y/N, I'd like you to meet an old acquaintance of mine. Dr. Frank-N-Furter," he paused, that wicked smile of his spreading wide, "I believe our esteemed guests are about to arrive."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show


End file.
